


Eat-tale

by Eatmyideas



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cannibalism, Family, Gen, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eatmyideas/pseuds/Eatmyideas
Summary: The prolog tells everything =P (and it´s short)





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I really don´t know what to say in these. Maybe, Hi =D welcome to my first fanfic. I hope you will like it. (It worked kinda good, right?)
> 
> Then we have some side-notes in the notes XD  
> Side-notes;
> 
> ...progressing...
> 
> Sorry, I have nothing to add, just read instead

Humans let us starve...

We found a way to EAT!!!

Down here you will find the same FATE

EAT or be EATEN


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mt. Ebott camp is having its 20th anniversary. Many tourists are gathered there, one of them a family of four. While enjoying the festival, mysteries are being found, without any answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ba-ra-ba-rabada!!!! First chapter OUT! YAY!!!

The sun was about to set. Dimmed colorful lights reached every corner between the festival's different stalls and attractions. Gave away a cheer rainbow color on the walls that reached their light. In the distance, a squeaking carousel could be heard over the laughter and cheerful voices surrounding the place. Families, couples, and few lonely walkers padded back and forth the lane, few of them enjoying the fresh smell of popcorn and homebaked cakes. One of the stalls had a big sign with the word; BakeyCakey, with a bright-colored smiling cupcake on the side. In front of the counter, where the cakes where displayed, stood a girl, almost reaching her teenage year. Her hair was brown and straight, slightly reaching to her shoulders. A small hairpin of a butterfly sloppy placed to reveal one of her ears. Her name was Chanel. She stood on her toes, being too short to properly see all the goodies. Cookies in shapes of hearts and monsters lay decoratively, begging to be bought. Still enjoying the popping colors on the tarts, decorated with stars and marzipan roses. In the end, her brown eyes got set on the platter with brownie-bites, a small decorated card stating; tryouts. Of course, she put one in her mouth.

It was amazing. The sensation shook every cell in the body. The after-taste remains, tingling enjoyable on the tongue. Bitter yet sweet. Delicious and yummy. The experience had no words. At least not for Chanel´s existing vocabulary. For the first time, she could understand gourmet-people, the ones who seeped out every taste as slowly as possible. If everything she put in her mouth tasted like this she might probably eat slower too... or not. Disappointment struck her as she noticed. The cake was already long gone.

A woman’s laughter could be heard inside the stall. Jolly and harmonizing.

”Was the cake good”. An elderly lady over her sixties smiled happily at her. Her gray-stripped hair twirled almost like cream over her freckly angular head. Making Chanel think of the same cupcake on the sign. The woman’s body was hiding behind the counter only revealing her shoulders, noticing she was wearing something pink.

“Y...yhee, thank you”.

It was amusing in how the lady’s smile could grow even wider, starting to look misplaced at her face. Making her head-shape more round.

“Such a sweetheart you are”.

Chanel´s mouth dipped in a pout. The lady didn’t notice. Already occupied with the next customer.

It wasn’t like Chanel didn’t like the nickname. She loved being called sweetheart. But only from one person, Cat. Just to state the facts, this was her mum. It was just that in school everybody talked about how uncool and awkward their parents where. In all honesty, Chanel did not agree. Maybe her classmates had boring and uncool parents, but not her. Especially not mum. Being with Cat was an adventure itself and Chanel could not live a life without spending time with her mum. But to not give unnecessary attention to herself, she stopped saying she was hanging out with mum. Instead, she was hanging out with Cat, no classmates connecting that it was her mum.

Between grown-ups estrays that concealed the view in the square, Chanel could barely notice the small signboard pointing its arrow to the stage where the festivals held their main attraction of the evening. The play about the war between Monsters and Humans. She crisscrossed between people, understanding that Mt. Ebott camp 20th anniversary, of course, would hold a lot of tourists. She also counted as one of them.

The stage laid in the middle of the festival´s domain, a big sign arches the entrance to the scene. Already starting to be full of people pressing each other's sides while they aimlessly try to find a log to sit on. Luckily she could squish herself between an elderly lady with her grandchild and a bearded short man with a hat. Giving her a nice spot to see everything on the stage.

Everything went immediately quiet when the lights around them vanished and only the spotlights cast its light over the scene. Steps could be heard, a man in frilly green and red clothes came in. A dark green cloak was laying over his wide shoulders, moving graciously for every step he took. On his combed slick hair a crown was placed. The man's face looked sharp and pointy, small eyes lingering silently over the crowd. His lips go up in a wide smile, no one could ignore his white teeth. His voice fulminated attention, low and rumbling in his throat. Every word sounded important like he was going to tell something serious. The anticipation was hovering in the air.

“Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: Humans and Monsters”. The man stomped his boot on the floor, seeking renewed attention. Something he didn't need to do. The crowd was already mesmerized. His arm gestured welcoming, ending with a bow. “I am the King, the ruler of this land of humans. In many generations, we have lived peacefully along with the nation of monsters... until now”.

A desperate voice and sprinting steps outvoted the stages of old sounds.

“My king! It was the servant in the play. “The... the monster... has killed another child”. With the last words, a group of commoners came in, carrying a child with blonde hair and freckles across her face. They put her gently on the floor while bowing sadly to the king. “We believe her soul is gone, my Lord”. The king grumbled under his breath, leaving a heavy atmosphere and a sad tone in his voice.

“The peace we had do not matter anymore. Monsters eating souls of humans. It has lead us to war”. The king waved determined his hand towards his servant. “Prepare for war!”

The play continued to enthrall. Even if the costumes were made cheaply, the actors did a mindblowing job. The crowd just sat there awestruck and amazed while the spotlights flashed rapidly over the stage. The war between monsters and humans would have been a dreary and desolating theme, even if it was an old legend. But the way they put in the characters' dialogue and some jokes, made it intriguing and fun to watch. The play ended with the humans winning the war and sealed the monster underground with a magic spell. Leaving the king on the scene, several sorcerer´s in robes hummed a melancholy song behind him. The king lifted his eyes, penetrating the crowd with his small sorrowful eyes.

“The war has ended. Monsters are trapt under Mt. Ebott. The last thing I can wish for as king is that they will never escape the prison they are held in. Until today they have not, but maybe someday monster will roam over the earth again”.

Silence. While the light dimmed the applause started to ascend. The breath Chanel held, left her lips in an eased sight. Just now noticing she had held it in the first place. The actors bowed happily over the succeeded play and murmur filled the stretching and moving crowd. Just like her, one was still sitting while people one by one left the premiss. The man in the hat. Chanel eyed him curiously, noticing him flipping his pen around his hand. He looked nervous, revealing some sweatdrops on his forehead. He sighed, shaken his shoulders before he rose. His objective obvious that he wanted to go backstage.

“Um, hello”. Chanel felt her cheeks warm-up, it was always weird to talk to strangers. “If you going backstage, can I tag along. I want to thank the actors for their great performance”.

The man gave a surprised look at her, amplifying his wrinkles over his brows.

“Yhee of course”. In a way, he looked relieved. Chanel understood well being nervous, having someone by your side helped a lot. Sadly at school when it came to presentations, that was hardly the case even if the teacher tried to be nice.

The backstage was nothing special she had hoped for. It was just a plain old party tent set up, some lockers, hangers, and benches framing its sides. A man and women meet their gaze, saying a short hello in their process. The man in the hat nodded quickly in response.

“Where is the manager?”

The man, still wearing some of the armor from the play pointed the direction for him.

“He´s over there”.

The man in the hat bowed a thank you and blinked reassuring to Chanel.

“This young girl has something to say to you”.

Chanel felt her stomach flutter by the woman who smiled brightly at her. Knowing she played the queen of monsters. Why was it so hard to talk to strangers.

“I really liked the play... you all were great”. Chanel cursed herself for being so hesitant with compliments towards these amazing actors. They had been more than great, they had been epic. But she could not form the words she wanted to say.

“Oh thank you”. The woman shined even more bright, the man gave a simple nod with a tiny smile. The compliment was at least good enough, Chanel sighed in delight. Now noticing the man in the hat was already long gone. In the end, it didn't matter, she had done what she wanted, hoping the man in hat got the chance to overcome the thing he had been nervous about too.

Almost reaching back to where she came a grumble could be heard behind the back face of the stage. On impulse, she glanced towards the direction, seeing the actor who played the king, move in the shadows. He had a big frown on his face, displeasure and annoyed over the other man who followed his back, the man in the hat.

“Don't ask me that. It's like you begging me to give a bad name for this camp”.

“I´m just asking if you have any opinions on the matter, over six cases of children disappearing and some of the clues point to this mountain”. Too scared to be found out, Chanel dismissed herself before anyone noticed she was even there.

Her thoughts dwelled a tiny bit on what the man in the hat had said when she left the stage area. Losing easily focus when a balloon-shaped heart got her attention, it was floating up to the sky, revealing the sunset and the stars who started to come out of hiding. It would be a beautiful night, a perfect evening to be stargazing. Chanel smiled wide. Forgetting all about what she had heard. Another thing was recalled instead. Her promise to go back to her parents after the play. She couldn’t help enjoying the pulsing flirt of freedom that flattered in her stomach. Oh, how she wanted to relish more on the feeling of independence, keeping her own pace up, doing the things she wanted to do. Even a slim thought entered her mind that she could always lie that she forgot to call. But it was easily dismissed. She already knew the reason. Dad was too good to know if it was true or not.

Chanel took out her phone, decided she should send a message instead. Calling would just make it difficult to hear where they would be because of dad's questions if she was alright or not in the background. He was always such a worry-wart. While waiting for an answer she took her time looking at a stall selling weirdly woodcut figurines before a message vibrated back to her. It was Cat, her mum telling her they were at the candy stall near the carousel.

It didn’t take a long time before Chanel found the place. And it was easy to detect her dad. Mostly because he was one or two heads higher than the rest. He passed a lot of humans when it came to length. For a first meeting, people would usually stutter and avoid eye-contact with the big man. As he also was quite wide, not fat but he showed some intense strength that made most people avoid him. His hair was cut short, like the military on TV Chanel could sometimes grasp when she flicked bored on the remote control. Like a buzz cut, she believed it was called. His face was rough and rugged, some bristles revealing on his chin. With deep brown eyes cutting through every facade of lies someone tried to cover up. But even with his abrasive appearances, he was the most loving and concerned dad ever. It made it quite laughable when he was jolting around worried over small trifling matters.

Beside him was Cat, beautiful as a swan, strong as an ox. Blending more in with her length with the masses, even if she also was quite long. One glance and her face revealed true beauty. Still, if someone looked more closely they could notice a thin weather-beaten layer who exposed the fact that this woman usually was living a lot of her times outside. Which more or less never happen, cause attention often led to people admiring her strong-willed blue eyes. They were intense and joyful. Almost teasing. With the habit to blink whenever she knew she was winning a conversation. Ending with a frisky smile. Her coconut-brown hair fell naturally down over her wide shoulders, almost giving some extra sparkle by the well-lit festival lamps. Usually, Cat would wear a top tank and joggers pants. But today, to everyone's surprise, she went to wear a frilly pink skirt with a tight long-sleeved blue top. There were a few occasions when she dressed like that. Mostly when she wanted to impress on a certain someone. It meant dad.

“There you are sweetheart”, a hug came and Chanel could feel the muscles strain in the hold when Cat lifted her.

“Easy, Cat”. Cat frowned over her nickname. Chanel could feel the lump in her stomach, knowing her mum was not fond of her name-change. She got dropped to the ground.

“Where the show fun?” ignoring the small gloom revealing on Cat's face, Chanel just nodded quickly. Telling her excitedly about the play.

“Where is Tim?” Chanel asked, missing her younger brother. She was prepared that dad would shout that he once again had lost his son, but they both just smiled reassured.

“He´s in the mirror-maze”. Chanel felt a wave of jealousy overcome her for him being there first. But she was glad that they didn’t need to find him like they had done earlier today. Tim had a great ability to forget one of dad's first rules; always walk together. Tim easily got distracted by other things. This time he had found a stall with a weird set up of monster figurines. But before they found him there dad had been a mess. Jumping anxious around, jolting people, scaring them to death, while he desperately asked them if they had seen a seven-year-old boy with a lego-shirt. Afterimages of dad's flustered face seeing Tim was totally fine, made it quite laughable in the end.

Chanel nodded eagerly, remembering the mirror-maze.

“I will join him”.

“Do that sweetheart”, her mum replied.

“Be careful of weird strangers”, her dad shouted. “As well of teenage boys!” Chanel just rolled her eyes. Too young to have a problem with boys, at least when it came to love. But of reassurance for her dad, she just replied.

“I will”.

Chanel did find her brother in the mirror-maze. Easily recognized his curly hair and his way of never standing still. She shouted his name which made him turn around, his image following his movement. Tim smiled seeing his older sister, showing off his cute dimples. His lego-shirt with the logo “build me up” with a house trying to get fixed, ensnared big attention afterward. She shakes her head amused, seeing that Tim made weird expression in the mirror.

She didn’t know how other younger brothers were, but Tim was utterly nosy, for dad it meant hysterical circumstances. Tim had the skill to always entertain himself when the most nerve-waiting and boring events occurred. It was easy to get attached to his endeavor of finding new places to snoop around. He always exceeded to surprise her in one way or another. As a big sis, she could proudly say she was loving everything about her little brother. When he came to the world, he had looked so fragile. That day she promised herself to always keep an eye out on him. Times went by and recently Tim has been the one unknowingly taken care of her. His eagerness refreshing, probably the reason why he always was surrounded by friends.

Chanel joined his side, also starting to make funny faces. Tim laughed, making her heart feel warm. They ran in the maze of mirrors, ending their fun with a crash in the glass giving Tim a nosebleed. When they got out of the maze, dad could not stop worry over his son's nosebleed. Not until Cat bumped his side to stop his flutter.

“Be more careful the next time”, dad huffed, rubbing his hand teasingly over Tim's hair. The hand almost covers the head entirely.

“Dad”, Tim pouted, trying to swipe away dad's hand. It was just a weak attempt. A grin he tried to hide escaped his lips. Cat pressed Chanel in a hug to her side. Smiling at her children.

“So my sweethearts, as a finishing touch of today's adventure, is there something you want as an ending gift”.

“Catalina”, dad pondered. “If you say it like that they will believe they can take anything they want”. Dad looked at both of his children. “What she meant is that tomorrow we will walk up the mountain, is there something extra you want to bring to eat with you on the hike”.

“Cookies!” shouted Tim, everyone already expecting this answer from him.

“How about you, Chanel?” dad said, trying to hide his muffles of Tim's obvious answer.

Chanel was thinking, and a smile entered her lips. She knew exactly what she wanted.

Once again Chanel stood towards the sign, revealing the smiling cupcake and the letters saying BakeyCakey. They got there just in the last minute before close-up, lucky. Even better, the elderly lady still had some brownies left to sell, this was even luckier. The lady recognized Chanel, giving one of her misfitted smiles to her.

“Hi dear, want to buy something?” The elderly lady shoots a blink towards her parents, staring a little too long in surprise. Nothing Chanel took the notion of, instead, her focus was on the severe man behind the lady. Wearing a yellow apron with the words Yummy, yummy, this shit is going to be delicious. It would be kind of amusing if it was not of the intense and astonishing staring he gave away.

”Catalina?” His unsureness made the words floppy. Like it was hard to believe what he was seeing. ”I thought you would never come back”. Cat shrugged a reply. Looking to her side. Her eyes were cold and sad. Unfitting for the bold and brave traits she usually displayed. Dad put gently a hand at her shoulder. The silence between everyone was awkward. The apron-man eyed Chanel with an apologizing smile before looking back at Cat.

” It's nice to see that you have gotten your own family”. He sounded a little bit broken by his statement, a hint of loving fondness also attached to his words.

”Thanks Desmond”.

The apron-man called Desmond gave a faint sad smile. A pause and blink. He reached out a hand towards dad.

”Nice to meet you...?”

Chanel´s dad took a firm grip.

”Harry”. He nodded later to his children. ”And this is Tim and Chanel”.

Both waved silently a hi.

Desmond blinked nicely at Chanel, chest relaxing next to the edge of the counter.

”You really do look like your mum”.

It made Chanel smile proudly, glad to hear that kind of words.

”So what can I help you with”, he put up his best selling-smile towards the family, and Tim's mouth watered eagerly while gazing over the amazing pastries. Cat sighted a small laugh, being her normal self again. She smiled challengingly.

”The best you have”.

“I want brownies!” Chanel gasped in midair. Grasping her sudden bold action, hiding her red embarrassed face, knowing she just had shouted out loud her desperate wish for brownies. Everyone started to chuckle warmly.

“Brownies it will be”, Desmond smiled knowingly.

At the campsite between two big caravanettes laid two plain tents. While the night was starting to form its dark skies with stars blinking excitedly. Shatters and laugher could be heard in one of them. Inside was Chanel´s whole family and a guest. Desmond who had been Cat's close friend when she had lived in Ebott. This was big news for Chanel, hearing stories of Cat's childhood life. A sadness shifted in the air between the sharing old fun memories, Chanel decided not to think too much about it. Instead, she enjoyed the brownie she had longed for after her first taste of it. The nice feeling in the air got replaced when everyone could note the seriousness in Desmond's words.

“Are you still thinking about it?” No one said anything. The only response Desmond got was Cats glaring. Giving clear intention that she did not want to talk about it. Dad watches between them with a worried look. Desmond and Cat still staring intensively at each other. Dad suddenly claps his hand. Snapping everyone out of the situation.

“Tim, Chanel, bedtime”. Both of the children owh in symphony, clear intentions of not wanting to go to bed. It takes one glare from dad, and both of them start to hurry to their beds in the next tent. “Don't forget to brush your teeth”. Dad calls after them.

The air was dry, nothing in the slightest telling there would be a chance of one single raindrop this evening. Then again, looking up to the sky not a single cloud was visible, only beautiful stars. Chanel liked stargazing, but she didn't like the dark. Never knowing what could hide in the nights dusk. She was glad that Tim was by her side. They passed a machine giving vans electricity. Cables squiggle their ways like snakes on the ground. The first label that told them they were on their right way to the tap. Tim suddenly halted, looked around himself, like he searched after... something.

Chanel looked questionable at him. A little bit of sting of worry in her mind.

“What are you doing?”

He meets her gaze, his head thinking before answering.

“Did you hear that.... a voice”.

Chanel gulped listening to the sounds around them. Crickets playing their symphony, wind rustle the leaves and branches. An owl making its sounds to state its presence in the night.

“I only hear the forest”, Chanel whispers back. Glad that there was nothing else.

“No, its more. Up there”. Eyes following Tims pointing finger, Chanel sight ended at the well-known mountain, Mt. Ebott. Her day ended with feeling scared. No fun.

Tim snored gently, hummed about cookies in his sleep. No worries revealing in his face over the fact that he had heard an unknown voice in the night. Insane. Chanel held the edge of her sleeping bag in a tight grip. She was scared after his words. Listening after unknown voices hiding in the dark. The only sound she could hear was her parents and Desmond's low voices, erupting in small laughter between jokes and stories.

“Seriously Cat, you haven't been here in ages, it's nice to have you back”. Desmond's words burst lively, sharing a mix of happiness and astonishment. Silence kept after that until Desmond's lowered tone made its announcement again. “Why did you come back?” He sounded sad like he knew the reason why Cat never had visited before.

“Desmond, stop talking. We are only here to climb the mountain to see the view” Her words where harsh, new tone Chanel never had heard her mum use before. It was threatening. “Its time to end this chat. Goodbye Desmond”. That was a hard cold command. The muffled sounds of movements took a while to ascend.

“...Bye”. Desmond's quiet answer gave a sad aftertaste for everyone who listened, and after

...

silence hit the camp

...


End file.
